


I guess love is difficult

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Costumes, Fluff and Humor, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, M/M, One Shot, Protective Aomine Daiki, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haizaki was about to fuck everything in his life , until he meet Kise again. And also Aomine .
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I guess love is difficult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts).

> *insert sweaty blob emoji* I'm not sure with my fluff writing skills but I'll try hehehehe and also Elle thanks for your support since my first inexperienced messy AoKi's fic I wrote and also your support for my self indulgence fanart , I dedicate this fic to you  
(ㆁᴗㆁ✿) 
> 
> Also the title is so random, I just pick a lyric of My girl OST bc I listening to that song while writing this hehehe.
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of vocab, crooked grammar, floods of typo . I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway  
(*´ω｀*)

Fuck student's loan, fuck house rent, fuck new iphone, fuck hair treatment, fuck food, fuck everything that breath and showing off their good life. Even the male domestic cat next door lives his life to the fullest. What even that smug cat doing in his past life anyway? He literally wake up to a plate of branded tuna, strolling around in the complex, probably fucks other's cat and coming home after like he didn't do any crime. He doesn't even have to think about the female cat that might end up carrying his babies. Yet he is coming home to his owner, jump into her arm and snuggle into the big racks of her without being scolded.

Scoffed, Haizaki really doesn't understand why he is born as human but not cat. If he is someone's cat right now, he doesn't need to put on this hilarious looking costumes like a damn clown for a penny or two.

"It's teddy bear Haizaki, more specifically you are Grizzly from the We Bare Bears."

His coworker has reminds him many times about it but who cares about some bears being all gay with each other. Hell, he even prefer to be Flippy from Happy Tree Friend, much cooler and swag. Most importantly, not gay and kids will not come to him asking for pictures and hugs. 

And here he is, with his coworker that he forgot their name as the panda and the polar bear holding a board written in bold "Hugs for x$ , picture for x$" each at the middle of the city's park on Sunday's morning.

'They look stupid' Haizaki whispers to no one as he spares a glance to his bear friends acting cute and all over each other like a freaking homo. Even when they are out of the costume those two always sticking close to each other and act all gross. Panda kun and polar bear kun somehow brings back a memory of a certain annoying couple that always showing off their affection to everyone back in middle school including him. A certainly not a best memories to be remembered.

The thought of the two idiots sends goosebumps as Haizaki really couldn't stand their every shitty and gross moments. Wonder how those two isn't dating yet with how close they were back then. Everyone on the bleachers could definitely see Kise's heart eyes everytime Aomine did his stupid formless shot with that smug face of his. He swears he noticed Aomine really showing off his skills everytime Kise is around with extra stunt and makes sure he could face Kise for every dunk he made. Not to mention their mating ritual, it was what he used to call it but it actually only one on one session the two had after practice everyday. Not to be extra but he still can heard Kise's 'Aominecchi' in every corner of Teiko and sometimes creeping into his dreamdream at night.

"Aominecchi!"

Even now he can still heard that high pitch full of affection of Kise's voice.

"Please, it just one picture!! I promise I will not ask you to take any more than this!!"

Wait, that voice seems too real to be his imagination. Dramatically, Haizaki slowly turns his head to the owner of the voice just to meet the bright Kise posing prettily in front of the hideous looking statue at the center of the park with a grumpy backview of his slave for the day.

Wait, did he just said Kise is pretty?

No he means he is posing prettily, he is a model after all, of course he has lots of tricks under his sleeves. 

But still, Kise looks different today. Maybe he puts more than an inch make up or he just did any job done to his face, Haizaki sure he is not this pretty back then. He sure has pretty face but he is not that pretty like he is today, he is just dazzling, shining, sparkling with imaginary stars all around him.

Haizaki doesn't realize he has been staring at Kise a little bit too long, or he just can't take his eyes of him but once he realized, he is already late to avoid eye contact with Kise. Said the bouncy pocketful of sunshine dashes towards him like a lightning and Haizaki doesn't even has chance to escape from meeting him.

"Grizzly!!!!"

Haizaki nearly fall onto his back once Kise jumps onto him . Imagine a guy with nearly 190 cm just latched onto you like a freaking overgrown puppy. 

"Really Kise? Don't jump onto someone like that, you're not a kid anymore."

He should be thankful to whoever the person is, maybe quoting his word on a board to be display so he wouldn't have to experience this twice. Haizaki is about to thank the stranger but when he looks behind Kise, a pair of cold midnight bue piercing into his eyes like a damn predator. He couldn't help but grunted a little as he still remember the day he got punched by that guy.

"But Aominecchi, I can't help it. I've always love Grizzly, you know that too right?"

"Of course to think a guy at your age really purchased a boxer with a stupid bear printed across your bum, no offense to you sir"

Haizaki nods at Aomine's words and agree with his intellectual statement but deep inside, his heart twinge with jealousy. How far their relationship goes for Aomine is able to see Kise in his boxer only? These two have been close since Teiko but he never heard of any rumors about their relationship reaching this milestone, or did he missed any news about Kise?

Back to the blond who still has his arms extended around him and pout his popular pouty lips, his face clearly showing them he is offended by Aomine's words. 

"But it's better than being forced to wear stupid girl uniform you forced me to wear!!"

Oh god, really? He always knew that Aomine is a pervert but to think he is this kinky and forcing Kise? 

"Wait, that's a secret! God damn it Kise! Don't just blurts everything out in public!" 

So their relationship is a secret.

"Excuse me but you told Grizzly cchi about my boxer, which also a secret too!"

Well now he is practically screaming and Haizaki sure his coworkers 5 meters away from him can listen to every words Kise letting out and what with that cchi still?

"Fine, I'm sorry. Just get off from that bear, you looks like a monkey" Aomine reaches to take Kise away from embarrassingly hugging the bear like a 3 years old boy to only get his hand slaps by the blonde.

"No, I don't want to. Take me a picture, I want a picture with Grizzly cchi" Said Kise a little too loud for Haizaki liking becauss his eardrum has been abused since Kise bickering session with Aomine. But wait a minute, did Kise just said he wants a picture with him?

As in other word he and Kise posing and hugging in one picture which Aomine himself will be the one who take it? He wonders what will be Kise's reaction if he knew the Grizzly cchi he is now hugging is the mean Shougo kun he knew from middle school. That thought alone drew a smirk on Haizaki's face and of course no one can see it.

With lots of swearing and brief instructions on how the photo will be taken and from which angle, Aomine is ready in his position as Kise's personal cameraman for a day. The blonde himself latches onto him with his limbs circling Haizaki's waist, well technically the Grizzly's bear waist. 

'He is so close' Haizaki can't help but feels like his heart about to jump out of the ribcage and slap Kise's pretty face for making him feels this way. But he can't help smiling at the sounds of Kise's giggling by his side, seems like he really content meetings Grizzly today. He reached his arm to hug Kise close to him, well it is just for today, it never hurt to make the blondie happy for a day after all. 

It is awkward as Haizaki is not used to physical contact, he keeps adjusting his hand behind Kise's back until his eyes catch Kise's number one enemy.

The earthworm.

Right on his left butt is.

Haizaki can just ignores the earthworm but he knows how much Kise hates the dusty pink legless creature since their old days. It's beyond his expectation when the younger actually cries when Aomine accidentally or not so accidentally gave Kise the worm as his birthday present. 

Well, it's not like Haizaki trying to be a gentleman but he knew better to not let Kise screams his lungs out if he notices the enemy of his life and draws more attention to his workplace. Heaving a silent sigh, he decides to help Kise this one time, not because he is kind, he just want to save the environment from Kise's polluted scream. 

With one hand,Haizaki gracefully brushes the worm away but he totally forgot, he is now in his costume and his hand right now is not his usual five coloused fingers but a freaking bear paw. Of course no matter how graceful his move is Kise will still feel it. Said Kise is stiffened and he is about to scream before a punch landed on Haizaki's way.

To be honest the impact of Aomines's fist with his big ass bear head costume is quite tolerable than the last time after his match against Kise. But still his head kind of dizzy because he fall down onto his back, still he is thankful for the hideous costume anyway.

Unfortunately the lucky costumes slid from his head as he tries to get up from the ground and reveals who the Grizzly bear is to the people in the park.

GASP.  
SHRIEK.  
"HAIZAKIIIIIIII!!" 

(ง ͠° ͟ʖ #)ง

Thanks to the panda kun and polar bear kun that he still doesn't know what their name are, stop the fight or else they were both gonna be sent to jail for tonight. Did he tried to explain the situation to Daiki? Yes, he fucking did but Aomine has that unbelievable thick skull and refuse to believe him. Well it's not his fault either, Haizaki always picks on Kise in school and make the letter uncomfortable most of the time.

It can't he help okay, it's his way expressing his affection towards Kise. He just love the way his face expression changing per second, from being happy with Kuroko to disgust when seeing Haizaki coming towards him. He will change his expression to anger once Haizaki stole his food and annoyed when belittled him then turns to cry when he was alone at the court because he was not good enough.

Everyone in the rainbow squad has hots for Kise and express their love towards the oblivious blonde in their own way which for Haizaki, they look pathetic. What with bringing the puppy his lucky item for day? Or giving him sweets when the model is on diet? Or saying mean words so they can see Kise crying? Or maybe ask him to run the court just to see him dripping in sweats? Or bullying him by taking his food and defeat him in one on one everytime just to listen to his whining ?

They are all pathetic, well Haizaki consider to adding himself as one too after the reminiscent because he is no different. The thought make him smile which only bring him more pain as the punch from Aomine landed there at his jawline.

"Ouch" Stupid motherfucker, glad he was able to give that stupid Aomine a blow on his fucking nose hoping that it'll break.

"Shougo kun!"

There's a worried looking Kise comes out from behind the tree like a fucking stalker with black mask and sunglasses. Anyway how long he has been there?

"Eh, Ryou~ tahh,what are you doing here? Where's your grumpy boyfriend?"

"Shut up, I have been there since you come out from the clinic. So how's is it? Is your jaw break?"

"Pfft, stupid. You really think tough guy like me can break easily like you? How hilarious Ryou~ tahh hahah ACK!" Damn he forgot his jaw still hurting.

"Geez, I just feel guilty okay! And I'm not that fragile and you knew it, you step on my injured feet once!"

Oh crap, sometimes he forgot just how much a bad guy he was back then.

"Oh right, I'm sorry okay"

Kise seems please with his answer and stand closer to him after putting off the mask and the hideous looking sunglasses away. He looks so much better now.

"I'm sorry too Shougo kun. Your friend told me what's really happening and please forgive Aominecchi too"

"Well it's not your fault, your boyfriend is just too protective, that Aomine"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Wait, Aomine is not his boyfriend? Did he heard him wrong?

"Then who is your boyfriend?" Nice question Haizaki, you sounds dumb and pathetic and disgusting in the same time. Congrats.

"I don't have any," Kise's voice suddenly change to his serious tone which is hella arousing and continued "but do you think you capable of being one?"

"Huh?"


End file.
